Lifeless Flame
by Eternal Dragon101
Summary: The Story of Draco Malfoy from his point of view. WARNING Very angsty! UPDATE: 10.21.06!
1. Default Chapter

My name is Draco Malfoy.

And I am dead inside.

It's like a fact now. Dead people don't feel things. They're numb. Immune to thoughts, feelings. Feelings like love, and happiness, and sadness. And Guilt.

I never had life in me. It was like a weak flame flickering endlessly in my heart, always there, tantalizing, but going out before I could touch it.

You are probably wondering why I am this way. As a child I was promptly taught that I was superior to other people because of the fact that I was a pureblood. I would grow up to serve my Lord. Lord Voldemort.

I never knew what it was to Love. Love was nothing. It was pain and anguish. And horror. Love was pointless, it would end. Like me, I had ended.

As I grew up to be a man, I got the Dark Mark branded into my arm. I served my Lord. I tortured thousands. I killed Hundreds . I did everything he asked me to do. I never felt anything.

But one day it happened. I was ordered to kill a girl. Nothing big. A routine. I found her. I said the two words that would end her life. A green light shot out of my wand, just before it reached her I looked at her. Her hair was a fiery, crimson mane. It shone like the stars. I looked into her eyes. They were endless. Full of grief and fear. But beyond that lay happiness. Beyond it lay a childhood filled with laughter, and friendships, and hugs, and life. As the green light hit her and she was gone, I felt for the first time ever, guilt. For the first time ever I felt that flicker of life in my heart.

My name is Draco Malfoy

And I am dead inside. But for one moment I had lived.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay well guys I've decided to continue the story. I would like to and I have a pretty good idea of where I'm going to take the story. Well here it is. Hope you like it. **

**WARNING: Has a little language and verbal abuse in the chapter. **

Draco Malfoy scowled as he walked down the hallway. He was having an unbelievably bad, bad day. He had just learned the he had failed his Charms exam, while that filthy mudblood probably aced hers again, he had points taken away from his house and a detention by Professor McGonagall for getting into a fight with Potty and Weasel (verbal of course), and now he was late for Care of Magical Creatures. And that oaf of a professor was probably going to take even more points off. The day just couldn't get any worse.

He was so busy grumbling to himself that he didn't notice the girl that was walking down the hall as he turned the corner. BHAM! Both his and the girl's books went flying while he landed, ungracefully I might add on his back. He furiously got up to collect his books when he saw who the girl was. Another one of the Weasley's.

"Watch where you're going Weasel," he snarled.

"ME!" Weasley cried, "Well I'm so-rry" she added with an exasperated look on her face.

"Well I can't blame you, with the little money your family has you can't really afford glasses" he said with a sneer on his face.

"At lease _I _would look good in glasses you little ferret" Weasley replied with a defiant air.

"Good- you little- My father-"

"Malfoy I could care less about you, your father, or the heaps of money that you **must **have. I have to get to class, and I really can't waste more time defending myself against your immature and childish insults. In short- go stuff it" And with a flip of her red hair she was gone.

Draco just sat there with a sort of confused look on his face. He wasn't used to people making him feel small or get the better of him. And this girl who was _nothing_, just another bug that he could squash had just insulted **him! **Draco Malfoy was not to be insulted. He was going to make the little red-haired bitch regret ever offending Draco Malfoy. He was going to make her pay.


	3. Chapter 3

Draco sat in the Library and watched the Weasel girl. She had been in the Library _forever. _Who knew she was a bookworm. He had been sitting there watching her all day hidden behind a shelf. Plotting his revenge, he waited for her to leave. She got up and placed a book back on the shelf and started to gather up the rest of her books into her bag. **Finally!** She was leaving and now he could put his plan into motion. He hurried down after her, careful to walk softly and than he grabbed her arm, spun her to face him, and trapped her against the wall.

"What- what do you think you're doing," she said in a shaking voice.

"Well I'm getting my revenge. What was that you said yesterday? That you couldn't care less about me, my father, or my money. Well you're going to care now. And you're going to regret EVER saying anything to me after you see what I'm going to do to you." He said this all in a terrifyingly soft voice.

"Is this how you get off?" she whispered boldly. "Cornering girls in dark corners and threatening them. You make me SICK!

"Shut up," he replied furiously.

"**NO**!" You just can't handle the truth. That you are a heartless bastard! That you don't do anything, feel anything, that you **ARE NOTHING**."

"I said SHUT UP"

They looked at each other for the briefest of seconds and than he pulled her into a searing kiss. It was passionate and full of raw emotion that he thought he never had. He could have stood there for eternity feeling her soft lips against his. And than he realized what he was doing and pulled away abruptly. They were both breathing hard. And than she twisted out of his grasp and flew down the hallway.

Draco just stood there. He lifted a trembling hand to the lips that had covered hers. And he slowly sat down and put his face into his hands. What **had** he done?


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: I AM SO SORRY TO EVERYONE!! I know I haven't updated in forever and a day and there is no excuse!! I just had the worst case of a block for this story but, it's been clearing up. There'll be a lot more chapters coming. Enjoy this one!! And, please review!!!**

Draco stormed into the Slytherin Common Room, fury enveloping his mind. How could he do something so stupid?? What if someone had seen? He couldn't just throw his whole life away for one stupid little kiss for one stupid little girl.

Running a hand through his fair-hair, Draco sat down in a chair thinking about the events that had passed. He hadn't meant for the kiss to happen. It just did. He was going to threaten her, maybe do a few hexes, and that was it. Draco wanted to make sure that little Mud-Blood loving Weasly never talked back to him. But, it had all changed. Standing that close to her, with her red locks splayed out like fire and those eyes. God damn those eyes. They were so hauntingly beautiful. Deep and hazel, brown and golden flecked, with a thousand emotions running through them. Draco was hypnotized by those eyes. So striking were they in her pale face.

As Draco sat brooding in the chair Millicent strode in, going over to him. He looked up, alarmed by her sudden appearance.

"Millicent- what are you doing here??"

"Well, it is the Slytherin Common Room, and seeing as I'm a Slytherin I usually come here." Millicent replied sarcastically.

Draco rolled his eyes.

"I meant- what do you want with me?"

"How do you know that I want something from you Draco?"

"Millicent! Stop running around the bush. You'd only stand next to me if you wanted to say something. So spit it out before I put an Unforgivable on you!!!"

:"Ooooh, Draco why so spiteful today?? Well, if you really wanted to know I ran into that Weasly girl- Minny, is that her name??"

"Her name is Ginny!!" Draco replied, annoyed.

"Whatever her name is, I just wanted to let you know that she was furious out there. Almost as red as her hair!

"What does that have to do with me??

"She was mad at you Draco."

"How would you know? What- don't tell me you're suddenly physic like that loony Trelawney??"

"Haha," Millicant forcefully laughed out, "no you wanker- I could hear her muttering your name under her breath Draco."

"Really?? Well, I wonder why?? Probably is just mad that my father owns more money than her whole family combined. Pathetic Weasly's"

"I don't know Draco. She looked pretty furious and I don't think it was about money."

"Why are you telling me this Millicant??"

"I don't know, I thought you could curse her. Put a few warts on her face!"

'Why- so you could feel better about your own ugly one?" Draco sneered.

"Name calling won't get you anywhere Draco- you should be thankful that I told you this, you ungrateful little twit!!!" And with that Millicent turned around and ran into the girl's dormitory.

Draco was glad the he finally got rid of her and could start planning a way to solve this predicament. He couldn't possibly consider having a relationship with her of any kind! No matter how luscious Ginny seemed in his arms. He would find her tomorrow, sort this thing out and that would be the end of that. Draco stood, and while rubbing his eyes, slowly climbed the stairs to the boys dormitory where he could get a night's sleep.

His dreams were filled with her haunting eyes.

On the other side of Hogwarts, Ginny tossed and turned dreaming of Draco and his searing touch.

Both of them didn't know what was to come. But, they would and soon.

**End of Chapter 4- I know it isn't very long and it doesn't have a lot of Draco/Ginny action but, it will in the next one. I wanted to get this one over with. Hope you enjoyed it kiddies!!!**


End file.
